


[Podfic of] call it magic

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s the faerie blood in me,” Patrick explains.</p><p>Jonny is just not equipped to deal with this shit.</p><p>OR, on March 17, Patrick turns into a faerie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] call it magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [call it magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542522) by [thundersquall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundersquall/pseuds/thundersquall). 



> You'll notice that although Patrick in faerie form is described as having a high, kind of squeaky voice, I didn't try to mimic that other than using a slightly higher version of my regular Patrick voice. This is because I thought it would be distracting from the rest of the fic if I altered just that voice. Feel free to let me know if you have feedback or advice about that decision!
> 
> This post will be locked to AO3 in a week.

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1MQjUE1) [27 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 59:22 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
